Unfinished Story
by de hyuk1015
Summary: Tapi bolehkah saya egois, sama seperti yang dia rasakan, saya juga mencintaimu, hyukkie.. Saya gak mau kehilanganmu, tetaplah untuk selalu di sisiku..Saya janji, akan selalu mencintaimu dan membuatmu tersenyum.. / mungkin buku diary ini memang tak akan pernah kuberikan padamu.. kyuhyuk


Unfinished Story

Summary:

Tapi bolehkah saya egois, sama seperti yang dia rasakan, saya juga mencintaimu, hyukkie.. Saya gak mau kehilanganmu, tetaplah untuk selalu di sisiku..Saya janji, akan selalu mencintaimu dan membuatmu tersenyum..

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae (yeoja), Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Kibum

SwitchGender

=============== Prolog ========================================

Aku adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara,, adikku Hae, dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku.. aku dan adikku lahir di gwangju korea selatan, namun kami besar di beika..

Setahun kemarin kami pindah ke fukuoka, karena ayahku dipindah tugaskan..

Awalnya sih aku gak terlalu suka pindah ke sini, tapi setelah bertemu dengan seseorang, aku mulai betah tinggal di sini ^^

Namanya Lee Sungmin, pemain sepak bola di Nankatsu FC. Kami jarang bertemu, soalnya dia tinggal di asrama, dan baru pulang sebulan sekali.

Aku adalah penggemar rahasia kak Sungmin, saking rahasianya dia baru tahu kalau aku adalah tetangganya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

-o000o-

Saturday, August 17, 2010

08:12 pm

Hajimemashite,,

Hai, Sungmin oniisan, Ini tulisan pertama ku di buku diary ini. Oia, diary ini pemberian adikku, Hae..

awalnya sih, aku bingung, mau nulis apa, habis aku gak begitu tertarik nulis di buku diary, aku lebih nyaman buat cerita langsung dengan seseorang..

Tapi, berdasarkan hasil pemikiranku yang sangat mendalam, maka ku putuskanlah…

Semua ceritaku tentang kak Sungmin, kan ku ceritakan di sini..

Moga suatu saat kak Sungmin bisa baca diary ini ^^

Aishiteru, Sungmin oniisan ^^

-o000o-

Thursday, August 23, 2010

08:20 pm

Konbanwa Sungmin oniisan,, hari ini ulang taun Kibum kan?

Tadi siang, aku dan Hae ke rumah kakak loh, buat ngucapin ulang taun ke Kibum..

Aku juga tadi nitipin kado buat kakak,, moga kakak slalu pake thumblernya ya ^^

Aku pilihin warnanya biru, warna fav kakak,,

Tadinya sih pengen langsung ngasih ke kakak, but watashi doki doki :D

Takut copot ni jantung.. hhe..

So, aku nunggu kakak pulang ke asrama, dan menitipkannya ke Kibum..

-o000o-

Saturday, August 25, 2010

09:05 pm

Hari ini aku lihat pertandingan kakak di TV.

Permainan kakak hebat banget seperti biasa,, sebelum pertandingan dimulai, aku bilang ke Hae, kalo kakak akan mencetak 2 gol,, dan tebakanku TEPAT..

hari ini kakak kereeeeeeeeennnn n seksih ^^..

Oia kak, lusa kakak main di iota bank dome lawan spirit club kan ?..

Ganbatte kudasai.. \(^.^)/

Aku siap dukung kakak di sana ^^

-o000o-

Sunday, August 26, 2010

10:25 pm

Beres.. akhirnya beres juga bikin poster buat ng'dukung kakak besok \(^.^)/

Tadinya aku mau bawa pengeras suara, tp kata Hae, gak usah, soalnya suaraku klo dah histeris liat kakak, udah kenceng banget..

Hoaamm, dah malam nih kak,, tidur duluan yah,,

besok harus bangun pagi, biar gak telat datang ke pertandingan kakak..

ganbatte kudasai oniisan!

Keep On Fighting Til The End..

KOFTTE..

I Love You muah muah muah..

Lets meet in dream…

-o000o-

Monday, August 27, 2010

11:55 pm

Ogenki desuka oniisan?

Gimana kaki kakak?

I wanna get beside you ㅠ.ㅠ

Aku dah hubungi Kibum, tp sampai sekarang Kibum gak bisa dihubungi..

Sms ku gak ada satupun yang dibalas,, bahkan teleponku saja tak diangkat..

What should I do? aku benar benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakak..

semoga gak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ya kak,,

oh My God, please, jaga dia selalu..

Gak bisa tidoooooooor..

Sempet bisa tidur, tapi malah mimpi kejadian tadi pagi,,

#$%^*()

-o000o-

Tuesday, August 28, 2010

07.30 am

"_gomen hyukkie, aku kemaren gak bisa balas sms'y, kemaren gak kepikiran sama sekali dengan hape. Sekarang keadaan kak Sungmin sudah membaik._"

Itu sms dari Kibum, walau Kibum sudah bilang keadaan kakak sudah membaik, tapi aku masih mencemaskan keadaan kakak..

Semoga kakak cepat sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ..

-o000o-

Tuesday, August 28, 2010

13.25 pm

_I am So Surprised_... Not. I can't believe something like this could happen.

Hari ini kak Sungmin meneleponku..

Tadinya ku kira itu nomor iseng,, soalnya aku jarang angkat nomor baru..

Setelah telepon kakak gak aku angkat, trus kakak sms bilang itu nomor kakak, aku masih gak percaya. Its seriously unbelievable..

Klo aku gk nanya ke Kibum, mungkin aku gak akan pernah telponan dengan kak Sungmin.. kyaaaaa…

Aku masih ingat semua kata-kata kakak..

"**_moshi moshi,, ini hyukkie _****?**"

"iya, ini beneran kak Sungmin?"

"**_masih belum percaya ini kakak_****?**"

"mmh,,,"

"**_ini kakak, gak inget ma suara kakak _****?**"

"hhe,, inget kak, inget lah.. mmh, gimana kabar kakak? Gimana kakinya?" (_wah kak, masa aku gak inget ma suara kakak sih.._)

"**_kakak baik-baik aja, makasih udah ngekhawatirin kakak ya_**"

"hmm,, iya kak, sama sama"

"**_oia, kmaren kamu ng'sms bummie brapa kali?_**"

"hah? Mmh.. mmh.. masa sih kak? Cuma satu kali kq, mungkin operatornya lg error, jd ngirimnya banyak.." (_hha,, alibiku udah sempurna belum yah? Aduh kak, kmaren aku cemas banget mikirin kakak, sampai gak bisa mikir jernih, aku ngirim terus soalnya takut gak ke kirim,hhe_)

"**_ckck,, bisa saja kamu ini.. oia, kapan-kapan, jenguklah kakak.._**"

"…" (_gomen kak, tadi gak jawab, tadi lagi loncat loncat,hhe.._)

"**_halo, hyukkie, hyukkie.._**"

"eh, halo kak Sungmin, iya kak,, mmh, jenguk ya,, mmh, kapan yah, nanti aku kabarin lagi yah.."

"**_oh, yasudah, kakak tunggu yah.. sampai jumpa_**"

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-o000o-

Wednesday, 29 august 2010

09.15 am

Sungmin oniisan,, hayo tebak sekarang aku lagi dimana.. ?

Sekarang aku lagi d kantin rumah sakit dimana kakak di rawat..

Tadinya aku mau masuk, tapi ada Kyuhyun dan siwon..

Jadi nunggu mereka keluar dulu deh..

Ngomong-ngomong soal Siwon, Kakak masih inget kan pertama kali kita ketemu dan kakak baru tahu aku dan Hae itu tetangga kakak yang baru pindah setahun yang lalu..

Tapi aku juga baru tahu kalau tetanggaku ada pria tampan, hha..

Kakak jarang pulang sih, di asrama terus..

Waktu itu aku dan Hae diajak Kibum lihat kakak dan hongki cs main futsal.

Itu pertama kalinya aku lihat kakak main bola, wah kakak kalau sudah main bola tuh karismanya keluar ya,,

Sampai terpesonanya aku melihat kakak, aku gak tahu kalau disampingku ada Siwon.

Dia lagi fotoin kakak main futsal,, hasil jepretannya lumayan loh kak..

Trus dia cerita macem-macem tentang kakak..

Wah kak, aku jadi makin kagum ma kakak,, dan seiring waktu berjalan, kagumku berubah menjadi suka..

-o000o-

Wednesday, 29 August 2010

08.35 pm

Hari ini seneng bangeeeeeeeeeet,, akhirnya bisa ketemu ma kakak..

Tadi ku kira Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah pada pulang, ternyata masih betah aja di kamar kakak..

Kalau Kyuhyun gak keluar dan ngajak masuk, mungkin aku akan terus berada di luar kamar kakak..

Ekspresi kakak waktu tau aku datang,, OMG, jantungku berdetak super kenceng kak, sampai sekarang masih kepikiran aja.. jatuh cinta itu merepotkan ya kak..

dan masih saja aku mengingat perbincangan kita lagi..

"wah, ada hyukkie.. kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

"gomen kak, aku sedang sibuk mengurus beasiswa.. aku dapat beasiswa ke korea selatan kak,, environmental education di seoul university"

"wah hebat yah kamu.. selamat ya.. kapan kamu mulai masuk? "

"makasih kak, aku masuk awal tahun depan kak, oia, gimana kaki kakak.."

"kaki kakak? Baik-baik saja"

Saat ku lihat raut muka kakak, kayaknya kakak bohong..

saking asyiknya ngobrol ma kakak, aku jadi lupa kalau di situ ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon,,

waktu Kyuhyunngajak pulang bareng, sebenernya aku dilemma setengah mati kak,, kalo ikut pulang masih pengen ngobrol banyak ma kakak,, klo gak ikut pulang, Okasan dah nge'sms suruh pulang.. aahh,, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya kak..

oia kak, waktu aku pulang, aku dianterin Kyuhyun,, di jalan kita ngobrol banyak..

ngobrol tentang bandnya, sekolahnya, termasuk ngobrolin kakak..

dia bilang, kaki kakak harus di operasi ya,, kenapa waktu tanya kakak bilang baik-baik saja..

-o000o-

Friday, 30 August 2010

08.00 pm

This morning, the most beautiful morning of my life..

Ku terbangun karena sms dari kakak..

"hei cantik, ganbatte kudasai ^^"

Sms kakak buatku semakin semangat menjalani hari ini,, semua berjalan lancar..

C u besok kakaK ^^

Miss u..

-o000o-

Saturday, 31 August 2010

07.55 pm

Kenapa kakak gak bilang kalau hari ini kakak ke luar negeri untuk operasi ?

-o000o-

Sunday, 1 sept 2010

09.15 pm

Apa kabar kak ?

-o000o-

Monday, 2 sept 2010

09.20 pm

Apa kabar kak ?

-o000o-

Tuesday, 3 sept 2010

09.15 pm

Apa kabar kak ? kenapa gak ada kabar dari kakak..

SMSku tak ada satupun yang kakak balas, bahkan teleponku juga..

kakak baik-baik saja kan?

-o000o-

Wednesaday, 5 sept 2010

09.15 pm

Apa kabar kak ? besok aku mau jalan dengan Kyuhyun ke Tropical land..

-o000o-

Saturday, 7 sept 2010

09.15 pm

Apa kabar kak ? aku dengar dari Kibum, operasi kakak berhasil.. selamat ya kak..

Tapi kenapa smsku dan teleponku gak pernah kakak balas?

Aku rindu kakak..

-o000o-

Saturday, 21 Sept 2010

11.55 pm

Selamat malam kak Sungmin..

Bagaimana kabar kakak disana,, aku terus memikirkan kakak..

Sms dan telepon pun kakak gak pernah balas.. aku sangat mengkwatirkan kakak..

Kak aku bingung…

hari ini Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya padaku..

Dia membuatkan lagu untukku..

dia mengajakku ke restoran di beika tower, dan menyanyikan lagu yang ia ciptakan khusus untukku..

this is my dream, kakak juga pasti tau ini mimpiku..

aku gak tau darimana Kyuhyun tahu tentang keinginanku ini..

romantic dinner d beika tower..

hanya kakak, Hae dan Kibum yang tau tentang hal ini..

mungkin Hae atau Kibum yang memberi tau Kyuhyun..

Selama kakak gak ada kabar, Kyuhyun selalu menemaniku..

Selama itu pula, gak tau kenapa, aku gak bisa menulis di buku diary ini..

Kadang Kyuhyun bisa buatku melupakan kakak..

Aku gak tau apakah yang aku rasakan ini..

Saat berada di sisi Kyuhyun aku merasa senang dan nyaman..

Walau kadang aku selalu dicuekin karena dia terlalu asik dengan PSPnya..

Aku sempat berpikir, tentang kita.., ya, aku dan kakak..

Aku gak tau perasaan kakak padaku apakah sama sepertiku, atau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu saja..

Sedangkan yang sudah jelas nyata, Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan yang aku inginkan dari kakak..

Saya tahu, kakak sudah tahu tentang perasaanku pada kakak kan?

-o000o-

Sunday, 22 Sept 2010

Gomen kak..

Mungkin ini yang terbaik..

-o000o-

Wednesday, 25 Sept 2010

Ketika itu, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu dari Kyuhyun di taman belakang.. Hae menghampiriku dan bilang kakak sudang pulang..

Ibu dan ayah mengajakku untuk melihat kakak..

Saat menuju rumah kakak, pikiranku sangat bingung..

Oia, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar kakak,,

Kamar yang sangat nyaman kak,, aku suka dengan desain kamar kakak..

Ketika aku masuk k kamar kakak, sepertinya kakak menyembunyikan sesuatu,, apa yang kakak sembunyikan, ?

Saat bertemu kakak setelah sekian lama tak bertemu,,

sepertinya rasa itu masih ada kak..

Waktu kakak dan ibu sedang mengobrol, aku tak bisa melihat kakak..

aku takut,, entahlah, kenapa aku takut melihat kakak..

mungkin aku merasa bersalah kak..

" hyukkie, kenapa kamu diam saja ?" _ucapan kakak waktu itu bikin aku kaget_

" aku, aku, aku gak apa kok kak.. "

"kamu lagi kangen Kyuhyun yah ? sebentar lagi dia mau ke sini kok.."

"hah, Kyuhyun?" _sumpah kak, aku kaget setengah mati_

"kakak sudah tau kok, kamu dan Kyuhyun sudah jadian kan.." _speechless_

pertanyaan kakak buat heboh seisi kamar.. darimana kakak tau tentang hal ini? Bahkan kedua orangtuaku belum kuberi tau.

"kakak tau dari siapa ? "

"tentu saja tahu, kakak yang ngasih tau tentang romantic dinner itu"

kenapa kakak kasih tau hal itu ke Kyuhyun, aku memberi tahu kakak karena aku ingin kakak yang melakukannya. Bukan cowok lain..

Saat Kyuhyun datang, sepertinya suasana semakin memburuk..

Apalagi waktu kakak bilang ke ibuku "wah, tan, calon menantu sudah datang.."

Serasa pengen ngumpet di dalam lemari baju kakak aja deh *eh..

Tapi sudahlah kak, aku memang harus belajar menyesuaikan dengan keadaan saat ini..

Kini yang di sampingku adalah Kyuhyun..

bukan kak Sungmin..

kak Sungmin memang belum pernah di sampingku..

Haruskah ku tutup buku diary ini kak?

-o000o-

Thursday, 26 Sept 2010

Kak Sungmin, apa kau senang hari ini seharian denganku? Hha..

Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu ya..

Tadi pagi, Kibum ke rumah,, menyuruhku apa bisa aku bisa menemani kakak hari ini, karena Kibum ada perlu dan orang tua kakak sudah balik lagi ke luar negeri.

Spontan saja aku langsung bilang bisaaaa..

"hai, kak Sungmin, sedang nonton apa?"

"disuruh Kibum buat nemenin kakak ya?" _ku hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan senyum termanisku, hhaa_

"sudah makan kak?"

"kamu bisa masak?"

"masak apa dulu? Kalo masak mie goreng sih bisa.."

"apa aja deh yang kamu bisa masakin buat kakak.." _haduh kak, bilangnya jangan sambil natap aku dong, natapnya biasa aja, jangan menatapku seperti itu, gak kuat gak kuat.. aku nyerah.. hha.._

finally, aku masakkan masakan yang aku gak tau apa ini namanya.. sawi + wortel + telur + garam + gula .. tapi sujud syukur banget kakak suka dengan masakanku..

tapi, baru saja menikmati kebersamaan kita berdua, eh, Kyuhyun muncul..

ah, kakak ini, Kyuhyun kenapa ditelepon sih,, ini kan waktunya aku ma kakak..

aku ma Kyuhyun kan dah sering, nanti dia ada waktunya ma aku *maruk ya..

kenapa juga ni Kyuhyun, ngomongnya ada acara manggung di beika..

aku baru liat keakraban kak Sungmin ma Kyuhyun..

aku sampe dianggurin gini..

hmm,, tak bisa dipungkiri, melihat dua lelaki yang special sedang bersama itu rasanya.. aneh..

eh iya, kenapa Kibum menyuruhku nemanin kak Sungmin, padahal Kibum bisa nyuruh Kyuhyun ke sini..

sepulang dari rumah kakak, Kyuhyun ngajak aku pergi kak..

kami ngobrol lama banget di poirot café..

kak, sepertinya aku memang harus benar-benar melupakan kakak..

-o000o-

Friday, 27 Sept 2010

Hari ini aku ditelpon Kibum untuk nemenin kakak lagi, awalnya aku nolak, kenapa Kyuhyun saja yang nemenin kakak, tapi, uh, aku lupa, kalau dia ada jadwal manggung nanti siang..

Tadi malam kan Kyuhyun sudah pamit..

Ketika aku masuk ke rumah, aku tak menemukan kakak, ku cari ke kamar kakak, bukan kakak yang ku temukan, tapi …

Aku masih syok dengan apa yang ku temukan tadi,,

Aku langsung mencari kakak lagi,,

Kakak ternyata sedang di halaman belakang, duduk di kursi roda..

"kak,."

"ya, ada apa hyukkie ?"

"apa kakak menyukaiku?"

"tentu saja, kakak menyukai kamu, kamu sangat perhatian dengan kakak.."

"maksudku, apa kakak mencintai aku?" _ke beranikan diri buat nanya_

"…"

"kenapa diam ? foto yang ada di kamar kakak, sejak kapan ada foto itu?" _jadi dulu yang kakak sembunyikan itu foto ini yah?_

"baiklah, sepertinya kamu harus tau, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Foto itu ada semenjak kamu melihat kakak bermain .. kakak meminta foto itu ke Siwon,, semenjak kakak melihat kamu, kakak sudah suka dengan kamu.. jauh sebelum kita bertemu secara langsung di tempat futsal..

Sepertinya kamu lupa ya, kakak ikut bantu keluargamu waktu kamu pindahan ke samping..

Itulah pertama kali kakak suka dengan kamu..

Kemarin kakak yang menyuruh Bummie untuk memanggil kamu ke sini.."

Aku hanya berdiri diam dan menahan tangisku,,

"kenapa kakak membiarkanku dengan Kyuhyun?"

"apa kamu tahu, Kyuhyun adalah temanmu sewaktu SD ?"

"Kyuhyun? Teman SD ku?"

"dia dulu sekolah di SD Teitan.. Sepertinya kakak gak pantas untuk merebut cinta pertama Kyuhyun..

Kau tahu, kenapa kakak sekarang duduk di kursi roda ini? Cedera kaki yang kakak dapat bukan karena hanya kecelakaan biasa yang sering terjadi di lapangan..

Kakak gak bisa konsentrasi di lapangan, dan kakak juga gak bisa menahan emosi kakak saat itu..

Malam hari sebelum pertandingan itu, Kyuhyun menelepon kakak, dia menceritakan semuanya ke kakak, kalau dia mencintai kamu, kamu adalah cinta pertama dia dan dia meminta saran kakak..

Itulah kenapa kakak pada saat pertandingan itu melampiaskan semua emosi kakak..

Kenapa kakak gak pernah berani untuk mendekati kamu, kenapa kakak gak duluan yang suka dengan kamu..

Selama kakak di luar negeri, kakak memang sengaja tak menghubungi kamu, kakak beri kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun.. Moga kamu bahagia bersama Kyuhyun ya.."

Gomen kak, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kakak sendirian,,

-o000o-

Saturday, 28 Sept 2010

Kak Sungmin..

#$%^*()_+

-o000o-

Sunday, 29 Sept 2010

Hari ini aku diajak Kyuhyun ke Colombus Cafe,,

Baru saja kami mau duduk, ada yang menelepon Kyuhyun.

Kebetulan FT Island sedang tampil,, Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka, sepertinya request lagu..

Kurasakan HPku bergetar, pesan dari kak Sungmin

"_Hyukkie, I'm Happy ^^.."_

Sebelum bernyanyi hongki bilang _"And d next song is.. I'm happy.."_

_With one last goodbye, I send u with my love_

_Still my love fails a bit_

_I cannot hold u_

_Now even thogh I haven't met u in a long time_

_During that time, with the love I gave u, u can remember_

_Tears formed whenever I think of that painful time_

_Being with u for a moment, waiting for my future life extremely is a present_

_My love I yell, I shout, my love I cannot see_

_Someday the way which holds difficulty will come_

_I pray_

_My love, just hearing ur name I cry_

_My love wherever u r, until I come back be happy_

_I'm happy_

_My important memories r with me_

_I could never change those memories with something else_

_My needs for relief_

_I will always protect u_

_I love u_

_Once in a while that love brings me tears but for u_

_I will laugh and act and live continuously_

_ …_

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi..

Kyuhyun menghampiriku, dia mengusap air mataku dan berkata

_Kak Sungmin menitipkanmu padaku, dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu.._

_Saya sudah tau, kalau kalian saling mencintai,,_

_Tapi bolehkah saya egois, sama seperti yang dia rasakan, saya juga mencintaimu, hyukkie.._

_Saya gak mau kehilanganmu, tetaplah untuk selalu di sisiku.._

_Saya janji, akan selalu mencintaimu dan membuatmu tersenyum.._

_Bukankah kamu pernah bilang, senyum bisa buat hidupmu lebih baik.._

_Dan kamu ingin seseorang yang selalu buatmu tersenyum dan mengingatkanmu untuk senyum walau dalam keadaan sesulit apapun.._

_Biarkan saya menjadi seseorang itu.._

_Jadi, tersenyumlah,,_

Dan..

Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman padaku.. kurasakan bibirnya yang hangat..

Kemudian dia memelukku dengan erat, seolah, tak ingin melepasku..

Mungkin, diary ini gak akan pernah aku berikan

Biarlah menjadi saksi bisu rasa yang pernah ku rasakan..

Hello Kyuhyun, goodbye kak Sungmin..

Kak, moga betah ya di korea selatan yah..

_The End -_

Maaf, klo gak rame, masih newbie,, RnR please ^^


End file.
